


yes today satan

by surskitty



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, M/M, Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: Akira rides Satan's cock.





	yes today satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/gifts).



> They're going to fight God together. It's good.


End file.
